Visiting the Carnavales in Rio
by fanfic meister
Summary: Our heroes are having a few days off. They will visit all together Raimundo's hometown for 4 days of fun. The Carnavales will be the opportunity in which Rai will have to score the one girl he has liked ever since day one, can he make it?
1. Chapter 1

Visiting the Carnavales in Rio

Okay this is a story in which I will work on for the next few days based on Brazil's national holidays "Carnavales de Rio". Brazilians' favorite holidays are the Carnavales in which for the next three or four days, everyone will have fun without any inhibitions and also there are the beautiful queens of the event parading in the streets of Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Everyone at the event have fun as I have said and the people use extravagant clothing, and also people will want to score with any one. People will also drink as much alcohol as they can. This event is like part of Brazil's lifestyle just as the soccer. Brazilians live for the Carnavales.

To our story, this will be a small prologue for the story. Raimundo and his friends in this fiction story are about between the ages of 18-19. Raimundo and Kimiko are both 18 ½, Omi is 18 years, and Clay is 19. Rai invites his friends to this important event of "Los Carnavales" in Rio de Janeiro, Raimundo's hometown. Rai can use this chance to finally score with Kimiko during the 4 day event. Will Clay and Omi help him out or everything Raimundo planned will turn out in disaster? Just read this prologue, and I'll be back to continue the story after a few days.


	2. Preparing for vacations

Chapter 1

It was a normal day on this temple in the middle of China. This temple was more of a martial arts school and on this place there were 4 young warriors (3 boys and a girl). The shortest one was a yellow skinned and bald dude named Omi. Omi is an orphan and was raised by elder monks all his entire life. A taller muscular guy with blond hair was named Clay Bailey. Clay came from a family of cowboys which had a small ranch to transport meat and also milk. The next guy in the group was Raimundo, the cocky, kind and charismatic leader of the team. His friends call him Rai. Raimundo came from Brazil, and at first he was a lazy bum, and also was on the forces of evil once, but he realized that he never wanted to hurt his friends so he saved them when an evil witch was going to kill them. Raimundo worked harder and demonstrated that after all he was the chosen one to be leader. The last member and only girl in the group was Kimiko, a Japanese beauty.

Kimiko was sort of a bittersweet person; she id nice to everyone most of the times, but when you got her angry she can really start beating the crap out of anyone. Despite their differences, they got along pretty well and were also the best of friends. During the time however, Raimundo and Kimiko were starting to have feelings for each other, and Clay and Omi knew about this and tried to support them as best as they could.

The 4 warriors were in this big hall for an important announcement from their sensei, Master Kanoi Fung (I put Kanoi as Fung's first name for this story to be original, don't flame me if you don't like it). Master Fung was being accompanied by a small dragon named Dojo. These two are great pals also. Anyway this is now the way the story starts.

Master Fung: Young warriors, I have a special announcement for you.

Raimundo: What we have to fight against someone more evil than jellybean? Or is going to be 5000 years of darkness?

Master Fung: No these are indeed good news. Well for the next week the planets will be aligned in a star form. By this means, the Shen Gong Wu will not be active during that time. So you all have a week of vacations, and since you're all young adults you can spend them in any place you want.

All: All right, that's awesome!! Thanks.

Raimundo: Yes. It was about time to have some time off of these duties.

(They all glare at him in a strange way, and Raimundo decides to shut be quiet.)

(After the announcement the warriors sat and had dinner of rice balls with teriyaki sauce, then the young warriors were having a chat on which place to go during their vacations.)

Omi: Well it is too red to have a small time of relaxation.

Clay: It is great not red. And you're right about the time of relaxation.

Kimiko: Hey guys why don't we all go to Tokyo a few days and you could meet some of my favorite girls. (Don't worry Kimiko is not lesbian)

Raimundo: Another time Kim. I have a special surprise for all of you.

Clay: Listen how about if we go to Texas. I want to invite all of you to a special carnival with a horse riding race contest included.

Raimundo: Clay, maybe next year. Anyway I want to invite you to Rio de Janeiro. I know my true hometown is Tobereo, but the rest of my family lives in Rio. There is going to be the Carnavales.

Omi: What is the Carnavales? Is it a martial arts contest?

Kimiko (giggled a bit because of his naiveness): No Omi it isn't. In fact I don't know either what is this event you're talking about?

Clay: Ditto.

Raimundo: The Carnavales is just one of the biggest social events during the entire year in Brazil. There are parades, giant float cars, everyone wearing exotic costumes, and also some of the most beautiful queens dancing to the crowd's delight. This event represents a part of the Brazilians' lifestyle, besides soccer and surfing.

Clay: That sounds fun partner.

Kimiko: Yeah must be pretty cool.

Omi: I agree.

Raimundo: Okay pack your bags we're going tomorrow in the afternoon.

Clay: Tomorrow?

Raimundo: Yes. We must go in the afternoon, so we can get to Rio by night to meet my family, and also to witness the first night of the event.

Omi: Okay then tomorrow in the afternoon it is where we are going. You know my friend I have always wanted to go to your country Brazil. This time will not be official Xiaolin business.

Clay: I agree with da little partner. Brazil is the only country we haven't visited yet.

Kimiko: Rai, I can't wait to visit Brazil.

Raimundo: Okay dudes then it's settled we're going to Brazil tomorrow for the Carnavales. Pack your bags with everything you need like toothbrush, clothes, money if necessary, and also remember to have fun.

The rest: Okay.

(Clay's room)

Clay: Let's see if I have everything I need in my bag for the trip. My hat, clothes, kung fu manual, hot spicy sauce, and also my guitar are in the bag. I have everything I need. (His thoughts) _If Raimundo wants to use these days to score with Kim, he will not do it... not without some of my help. For now it's time to sleep._

(Omi's room)

Omi: Let's see. Since these days are going to be just vacations, I will just have as they might say reflex a long and have numb. Now checking my bag, I have my clothes, a new hat that Clay brought from his town, the basketball from my New York City friend Jermaine, and also a new dictionary that Raimundo bought for me so I can learn things that I don't know yet. Yes, all of them are in the bag. (In his thoughts) _I have known for some time that Raimundo likes Kimiko and even more as a friend, even Clay told me about this. Secretly, I also had stuff for Kimiko, but it would not be honorable to take her especially when someone else likes her more. I will help Raimundo, so he can win Kimiko's affections. _

(Kimiko's room) Her POV

I have my make up kit, trendy clothes, PDA, cell phone, my laptop computer. All the things I need are right here. I wander (or should be wonder) if anything will happen between Rai and me. Wait he is just a good friend, a little bit self centered, cocky, kind, and handsome boy. Aww... Forget it I will just check my e-mail one more time, and then I will go to sleep.

(cutscene to her e-mail account)

_Computer screen appears: You have 5 new messages._

Let's see there are 2 from Keiko, 1 from Papa, and the last 2 are from promotional sites offering special prizes. The first one says "Kimiko, I really miss you girl. I hope you can visit Tokyo often and present to me those guys you always hang out." You're BFF, Keiko. Next one says, Kim if you have the chance to ask out that Brazilian guy.

The rest I'll check them out tomorrow, but right now I am going to sleep.

End of Kimiko's POV.

(Raimundo's room)

Raimundo: Let's see if I have everything I need. Clothes, body wash, and my soccer ball are the things I need to take, including money. I think these days are going to be the perfect chance I have to finally score with Kim and maybe to ask her out. I hope everything turns right, or is going to be worse than Omi getting slang terms wrong or Clay with his cowboy metaphors.

_This was the true chapter 1. Our monks are just packing their stuff to Brazil, and everyone will have a lot of fun during those days. Also to remind to all of ya, that I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and their characters. This story was just made for entertainment purposes only. Don't forget to read and review. I'll update the next chapter as fast as I can._


	3. Welcome to Brazil

Chapter 2

The next day after the four warriors had a good rest all night were at the table having breakfast together. At one side of the table, Raimundo and Clay were next to each other, and at the other side were Omi and Kimiko. All were having great time with each other. The friends were waiting for their trip especially since they're going to visit their leader's country, Brazil. Clay was eating bacon and eggs; Omi was eating hotcakes with maple syrup; Raimundo was having a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and finally Kimiko was having Cinnamon flakes cereal. After their breakfast, they decided to check their bags one more time.

Raimundo: Dudes, I was thinking before we get out for our trip why don't we check our bags in case we are forgetting something.

Clay: I'm sure I have everything I need in my bag, but I'll check it one more time just to be secure.

Omi: Okay I will check it.

Kimiko: Ditto.

The four friends checked their bags and now the time was near noon. So, they decided to check their bags in case they were forgetting about something else more. Well after 5 minutes of reviewing, the four friends concluded that they had everything they needed in their bags.

Raimundo: I think I have everything I need.

The rest: Us too.

Raimundo: So now that we're almost at noon how about if we finally go to my home Brazil for 4 days of relax and fun.

Kimiko: Well it is time you said that, oh great leader.

Raimundo: Kim?

Kimiko: Just a joke I'm ready.

Clay: I'm more prepared than a horse racing in the Kentucky derby.

Raimundo: I'll take it as a yes, cowboy.

Omi: I am most prepared to go to Rio de Janeiro my friend. You go outside with our bags and I go for the Silver Manta Ray.

Raimundo: Sounds great but we will travel better in a true plane. My parents send me these tickets few days ago. (He flashes the tickets to them.)

Clay: Wow that's more awesome than drinkin an ice lemon tea on a hot Alabama day.

Kimiko: That's cool. I forgot on how awesome traveling on airplanes.

Omi: What is an airplane? (A confused Omi asked.)

Raimundo: Dude, an airplane is a special vehicle that transports people and a lot of merchandise in the skies. An airplane is truly a faster vehicle than any a ship or a car, since it goes in almost in supersonic speeds.

Omi: I now understand what it is. Thanks my friend and leader.

Raimundo: No problem Omi.

(After that Dojo gave the monks a ride up to the airport of Beijing, our heroes said their goodbyes to the little dragon and vice versa. Then, the warriors boarded the plane to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil.)

On the airplane our heroes were on the special 1st class section and enjoying of the good movie they were watching, a Jackie Chan action flick movie; during the moment Omi was so excited on how the actor was doing such awesome moves while gloating that he is not as good as he is in a way like this.

Omi: This Jackie Chan dud is most impressive, but he is not as good as me, the greatest Xiaolin warrior today.

Raimundo: First of all is dude man. Second, don't get too egomaniac because I am still your leader so know your role and shut your mouth.

Kimiko playfully punches him and says to him, "Raimundo don't be like that smart because you are also cocky at times."

Raimundo: Sorry Kim, you're right.

Kimiko: That's okay, let's watch the movie.

Clay then watching both of them says something funny about them, "If I wasn't a long horned bull, I must say that you would make a darn nice couple."

Rai and Kim: "We're not a couple."

Clay: I'm just sayin that you at times can be like two peas in a pod. Besides you responded at the same time.

Raimundo and Kimiko blushed like tomatoes when Clay said this last comment. Anyways our monks were still enjoying the movie and few snacks like pretzels, until the pilot of the plane made the announcement that they landed in Brazil at the Rio de Janeiro airport where Rai's family were waiting for him anxious to see him. The Xiaolin were ready to enjoy their first vacations outside from the temple. Then they descended of the airplane and run to the port to meet their leader's family for the first time.

Raimundo introduced his vast family to his friends. Everyone greeted with courtesy and saying it was a pleasure to finally meet each other. After exchanging greetings, they all went to this nice cabin that Raimundo's family was staying for the 4 day holidays. All of the people were mesmerized about how the cabin looked inside; it had a 21" TV set with DVD a nice table 2 guest rooms with beds on each one (the others had their respective rooms). Talking about his family, some of his brothers and sisters are the following:

_Carlos Pedrosa__ 15 years _

_Alberto "Beto" Pedrosa 12 years_

_Ronaldo Pedrosa 12 ½ years_

_María Pedrosa 14 years_

_Mauro Pedrosa 9 years_

_Cristina Pedrosa 15 years_

_Silvia Antonieta Pedrosa 7 years_

_Miriam Pedros 10 years._

Everyone were planning on the Schedule on how to enjoy the four days of 'Carnavales' in Rio, since these days are only once in a year. Raimundo had everything planned for tomorrow morning. Raimundo said, "For tomorrow morning we will go surfing on Rio's beaches, on the afternoon we will buy some special outfits for the inaugural party on the night, and finally the night of course we will enjoy a Brazilian dinner followed next by the party on a nice club. Only you dudes and three of my brothers (Cristina, María, and Carlos) will come to the party on the night; but the rest of the day we will enjoy all together. Are you d'accord with this?"

Clay: I agree with ya.

Omi: I think this is most good schedule.

Kimiko: This will be fun; I am in too.

Everyone is ready to have fun, but is this also the opportunity Brazil's Raimundo has been waiting to confess for Japan beauty tempered Kimiko and vice versa and what role will Clay have for these two? Wait for next chapter; also I am sorry for waiting that much time to post this chapter because I was busy with school stuff.


End file.
